tropes_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
RWBYpet
A former crossover fanfic between RWBY and Jewelpet. Set between Volumes 1 and 3 (originally between Volumes 1 and 2, but changed due to the "Ruby's birthday" arc) of RWBY, it details how the characters of RWBY (especially Team RWBY) meet Ruby from Jewelpet. Because there are two characters named Ruby in the fanfic, the Ruby of Team RWBY is referred to by her full name, while the other Ruby is referred to as "Ruby the Jewelpet" (or in dialogue as "Jewelpet Ruby"). As of February 2018, the author of the fanfic took it down. Tropes *That's a Capital Idea: Every time Yang suggests the team get out sweets they have. Of course, every time most of them are eaten by Ruby from Jewelpet. *Size Changing: Within the fanfic, there's a special type of dust that can Jewelpets into giants. Pixie dust does the opposite. **Jewelpet Ruby's Semblance had been implied to have caused this during the third arc, but it was since subverted. *Innocent punishment: Averted. When Ruby Rose tricked Diana (named Diane in the fanfic) like a master prankster, she was asked whether or not she had something to do with it. Her reply? "Yes. Yes I did." However, since Diana had an evil scheme, Ruby Rose is congratulated. **The fanfic writer averted this from Sanrio once his fanfic was taken down. *Last Minute Plot Switchover: Every six chapters, a new arc comes in that follows upon the events of the previous one. However, during the second arc, Roman Torchwick partnered up with Diana in order to stop Team RWBY. His plan ultimately failed. **It was originally implied that Jewelpet Ruby's Semblance allowed her to change her size at will. When her Semblance was finally revealed for real, it just happened to be a Semblance that allows her to turn drawings into super-realistic items. *Satisfactory Conclusion: The first arc can count as this, since Diana is tricked by Ruby Rose and thrown in prison. **The second arc wraps up quite nicely too. It's revealed that a Jewelpet designed a weapon similar to Crescent Rose, Roman Torchwick's men get defeated, and Roman Torchwick himself retreats far away from the same Jewelpet that designed the aforementioned weapon. **The next-to-last chapter of the third arc. Due to the fanfic being taken down (by the fanfic writer, no less), it was also ironically the last of these. *What's with Andy's Unanswered Questions?: An arc starts off with a simple question to be answered, but then answers it in the sixth and final chapter of said arc (usually; the third arc answers the unanswered questions in the next-to-last chapter), with few, if any, plot threads left hanging and very little filler. **The fourth arc, however, becomes this thanks to the fanfic being taken down by its author. *Do not confuse: The fanfic makes it very clear which Ruby is which. **Also, do not confuse the fanfic for a DeviantART drawing (which may or may be taken down itself in the future). *This gave us inspiration: The plot? Mostly split into six-chapter arcs. The execution? RWBY Chibi anyone? **Sanrio's alleged fanwork ban might have been the motive for the fanfic writer taking his own fanfic down.